lucernefandomcom-20200216-history
Arnolf Karstark II.
Arnolf Karstark II. is the son of Arnolf and Danese Karstark making him a member of House Karstark. Arnolf Karstark has one sibling in the form of Rickard Karstark of whom is the Lord of House Karstark and one of the most dangerous men in the entire Kingdom of Bolten. Arnolf Karstark would come to marry Marja Karstark and despite his constant abuse of her she has remained his loyal wife for decades and has provided him with many children. With Marja Karstark he has five children in the form of Cregan, Arthor, Atolf, Vatef, and Leysha Karstark of which his sons Atolf and Arthor were in the force that accompanied Ramsey Bolten and both were executed following the Green Creek Massacre, his son Cregan is a kind young man that has been beloved by the people of Karhold but is prepared to die alongside his family, his daughter Leysha is a pariah in Karhold and has remained basically isolated in the palace most of her young life, and his final son Vatef retreated with Domeric Bolten`s forces and despite his respect for Domeric took part in the betrayal of Domeric and now follows Ramsey Bolten. Arnolf Karstark II. would become known for his weak body that left him one of the least important members of House Karstark until he begin to show his mind was capable of overcoming the limitations of his body. Becoming the intellectual center of House Karhold he would remain at the court of Karhold where he meneavered and menipulated the other nobles of the town into remaining loyal to the Karstark`s despite every reason not to. When House Karstark attacked the free lands west of Karhold Arnolf was left in charge of the city, and would make a major error when he sent to many vassals west to assist in the fighting thus leaving his defences weakened to the point that when the Starke`s arrived at Karhold they were able to break through the northern gate. Now barricaded into the sieged city the old Arnolf is not faring well as his health has begun to fail due to the stress of the siege, and his final days were nearing as the Starkes got closer to the palace of Karhold. Appearance Arnolf is gaunt, crooked and bent from age and walks with a cane. His left shoulder is half a foot higher then his right. He has a scrawny neck, squinty grey eyes, and is a few white hairs away from complete baldness. His teeth are yellow and he was a forked ragged grey and white beard. According to Theon Greyjoy he is "a poor excuse of a man". History Early History Arnolf Karstark II. would become known for his weak body that left him one of the least important members of House Karstark until he begin to show his mind was capable of overcoming the limitations of his body. Becoming the intellectual center of House Karhold he would remain at the court of Karhold where he meneavered and menipulated the other nobles of the town into remaining loyal to the Karstark`s despite every reason not to. When House Karstark attacked the free lands west of Karhold Arnolf was left in charge of the city, and would make a major error when he sent to many vassals west to assist in the fighting thus leaving his defences weakened to the point that when the Starke`s arrived at Karhold they were able to break through the northern gate. Now barricaded into the sieged city the old Arnolf is not faring well as his health has begun to fail due to the stress of the siege, and his final days were nearing as the Starkes got closer to the palace of Karhold. 'First Bolten-Lucerne War' Main Article : First Bolten-Lucerne War Family Members Relationships Category:House Karstark Category:People Category:Human Category:Goth